Make Me Laugh Make Me Cry Contest
by Cettie
Summary: Make me laugh, make me cry make me say aww make me say ah! contest. The title wouldn't fit. Details inside! RESULTS ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1

YES! Another GREAT contest by me! Haha, just kidding my contests aren't that great. Welcome to the Make me laugh, make me cry, make me say aww, make me say ah! Contest. This contest will be divided into categories (they will have different rules):

Make me laugh:

This is the only one where I'm letting your entry be something already published (not sure why). That means if you already have a humor story and you want to enter it in, I'll be fine with it. And again, I'm not sure why.

Make me cry:

It's gotta be NEW. It's also gotta make tears come out of my eyes. I read this one story (I think it was called 'Admetus's Day' or something) where I had to get out of the room because I cried so much. I want something like that.

Make me saw awwww:

Romance! This is for your absolute favorite couple (no slash, I'm sorry to say...incest is fine, since they're cats). This one has to be BRAND. SPANKING. NEW. No, not a chapter (new or old) in a published story (which in other contests I was fine with, like a story with one-shots). It has to be NEW!

Make me say AH!:

Yup, it's gotta be scary! Hmmm...yeah, I'm, allowing violence but not TOO much of it!

Overall rules:

It's gotta be under M.

PM the link to your story.

It can be as long as you want.

Yes, I am allowing incest (.for example, Vic being Misto's sister. Doesn't mean they can't be mates). Incest is not frowned upon in the animal world.

You can only enter in ONE category. There will be places in each category.

There are NO losers!

It can be a crossover or a normal story, I don't care.

There can be as much death as you want.

Grammar and spelling. There can be some mistakes, but as long as they don't distract from the story.

Say that you are entering in a review.

If you have any questions, tell me in a review (or PM, I don't care)

Ready. Set. WRITE!


	2. Add On

ADD ON! Lol, I forgot some stuff. Due date is...June 17th! Another thing, no OCs they confuse me.

PRIZES! For all categories:

First place: Gets a one-shot with a pairing of your choice (sorry no OCs this time, they confuse me). Also gets author alert, favorite author, favorite story, story alert and a longish review (sorry my congrats reviews haven't been that long)

2nd place: a congratulations review a one-shot with a pairing of your choice in the Untitled Story of Many Lovers, fav author, fav story and story alert.

3rd place: a congrats review, story alert, fav story and fav author

If I have to do more places, I will.

Ok, Ready. Set. WRITE!


	3. Extension and Changes in Judging

Ok, it is past the deadline! I have changed some things but FIRST, the people who have entered:

Lady Sorciere (the Wooing of Etcetera)

Magical - Marvel - Mr. Mistoffelees for some reason the hyphens don't appear without spaces in front of them. (A Great Sacrifice)

RumTumTugress (Carrots and Sausage)

Blazenaire Alda (Interview with a Jellicle or Two) Wow, it took me forever to realize that that rhymes.

hans-the-hero (Miss Red)

Munkistrap (I don't think there was a title for that one...) ;)

Now, what I am changing: Since I didn't get a lot of entries, I might change the judging to overall instead of a place for each category. I am extending the deadline to the 25th of June. If I get more entries, I will go back to the original judging but for now it is overall. Thanks!

And depending on the couple you chose for me to put in a story, I'll either make it in the Untitled Story of Many Lovers, We'll Be A Dream (you can also chose the song, if you want) or a one-shot on it's own.

~Cettie the Mary-Sue Slayer


	4. Results!

Yay, the results! I am sorry to say that we didn't get any horror fic (which I was looking forward to). Here are the results:

Make me laugh:

1st Place goes to...Blazenaire Alda's Interview with a Jellicle or Two. You get: a one-shot with a pairing of your choice (sorry no OCs this time, they confuse me). Also gets author alert, favorite author, favorite story, story alert and a congrats review!

2nd Place goes to...hans-the-hero's Miss Red. You Get: a congratulations review a one-shot with a pairing of your choice, fav author, fav story and story alert.

3rd Place Goes to...RumTumTugress's Carrots and Sausage (a VERY close third). You get: a congrats review, story alert, fav story and fav author

Make Me Cry:

the best overall fic out of all of the entries was Magical - Marvel- Mr. Mistoffelees (I will kill those hyphens one day) A Great Sacrifice. I REALLY made me cry.

Make me Say Awww:

1st Place goes to...Munistrap's untitled Poem. You get: Gets a one-shot with a pairing of your choice (sorry no OCs this time, they confuse me). Also gets author alert, favorite author, favorite story, story alert and a congrats review.

2nd Place goes to...Lady Sorciere's Wooing of Etcetera (VERY close second). You get: a congratulations review a one-shot with a pairing of your choice, fav author, fav story and story alert.

No Make Me Say Ah! Entries? Grrr...

Well, thank you all for entering you've been great contestants, so long, don't forget to write, blah, blah, blah.

Be sure to catch my next contest, the Double Challenge! I will launch that in a few days. It'll be my best contest yet so don't miss it!


End file.
